


Wind in her Hair

by skytramp



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/skytramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>She gestures to the curb, where a gleaming back motorcycle sits parked against it. </p>
  <p>“Oh my god, Riko, you didn’t!”</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Wind in her Hair

“Do you like it?” Riko’s voice is loud with the confidence that her girlfriend will very much like what she’s showing her. She gestures to the curb, where a gleaming back motorcycle sits parked against it. 

“Oh my god, Riko, you didn’t!” Momoi half-yells and runs down the steps and almost tackles Riko in a hug. 

“I did.” She responds, though it’s not really needed. She’d been joking about the motorcycle for years, and this time, now that she had a stable career and the money for it, she didn’t hesitate. 

Momoi pulls back and settles her hands on the sides of Riko’s neck. 

“Can we take her out?” Momoi asks, and she looks even more excited than Riko had when she signed the ownership papers. 

“I don’t have the license for it yet.” Riko says, a little sheepishly. 

Momoi kisses her, a quick peck on the lips, but stays close, lingering so close that their breath is mixed. “Be rebellious with me.” She says, “I trust you.” 

“You sure?” 

Another kiss. “I’m sure.” 

 

It doesn’t take them long to get helmets and necessary safety gear on and soon Momoi is holding tight around Riko’s waist as she pulls away from the curb and towards the countryside. Late afternoon sun prickles annoyingly at her eyes but the pressure of the wind against her and Momoi’s warmth holding her steady is better than anything. 

They crest a hill on the outskirts of town, and a vista unfolds in front of them: the winding road, the sun glinting off the far view of the sea, trees and fields all displayed in stark gold shadows. 

They keep driving, and Momoi yells something that sounds like _“This is great!”_ and Riko agrees, even if she can’t answer. 

It _is_ great. It’s beautiful and mesmerizing and she has the thought that she’d like to see it every day, before she realizes that she can.

After a few more miles it feels like Momoi is restless, she’s shifting her grip on Riko’s waist and wiggling slightly in her seat. Riko sees a gas station, something in the middle of nowhere attached to a restaurant that probably serves food as bad as she makes. 

She pulls into the parking lot with a scattering of gravel, and takes off her helmet. Momoi does the same. 

“What’s up?” Riko asks. And Momoi steps off the bike and yanks Riko off too. Luckily she’d put the stops down so it didn’t fall over. “What is it?” Riko asks, and Momoi is yanking her towards the restaurant. Riko has a nice view of the long fall of her ponytail, as sweaty as it is from being cooped up in the helmet. 

Momoi pauses enough inside to ask a waitress where the bathroom is, and then she’s moving again, pulling Riko along like she’s a naughty child. The bathroom is a single room with a toilet and a sink, a lock on the door.

Momoi pushes her inside and then follows, slamming the lock shut. 

“What’s going--” Riko asks before Momoi is kissing her hard, pushing her back until she’s against the wall and she maneuvers Riko’s leg between hers. “Oh.” Riko breathes when Momoi pulls away. It’s an exclamation of realization as well as surprise, when Momoi grinds down on Riko’s leg and moans against the side of her neck. 

“What’s.. got you so hot?” Riko pants, and Momoi laughs. 

“You.” She says, kissing her on the mouth again and sticking Riko’s hand in her pants. “It’s always you.”


End file.
